The objective of this research is to develop a biodegradable polymer matrix that can combined with a collagen and bone morphogenic protein (BMP) to produce a putty-like material. This composite putty when placed in bone defect sites hardens to form a rigid and porous implant that maintain its shape, slowly releases the BMP, and serves as a matrix for new bone formation. It is anticipated that such a product will lead to a more predictable and efficacious guided bone regeneration (GBR) product for use with dental implant, alveolar ridge augmentation or craniofacial surgery where new bone is needed. BMP combined with collagen will be incorporated into a liquid biodegradable polymer formulation to form a putty-like material which is hardened to a solid matrix by exposure to water. The structural properties of the solid implant will be determined, and the release of active BMP from the polymer/collagen/BMP/matrix measured by ELISA assays. The osteogenic potential of the polymer/collagen/BMP materials will be evaluated in rats by subcutaneous implantation and skull onlay studies, and the ability of the best formulation to regenerate new bone will be determined in a rat calvarial critical size defect model. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION Dental implants are one of the fastest growing areas in dentistry when combined with alveolar ridge augmentation and craniofacial surgery. They represent a market greater than 100 million dollars in sales annually. The product developed by this research would provide a more predictable and efficacious method of regenerating the bone needed form these applications. In addition, the product would be easy to use by dentist or surgeon.